


Unconventional Propositions

by battlebucky



Series: Recuperation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Light D/s, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor plot, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Russian (language), Switching, Top Steve Rogers, in my recuperations universe, just an excuse for bucky to get dicked down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlebucky/pseuds/battlebucky
Summary: Bucky breathes out a sigh and looks at the other super soldier. Lately he’s been thinking about finally marrying his Stevie, and that’s kind of translated into his dirty talk. Of course, Steve wouldn’t know that, so Bucky could confess these things to him without the anxiety and fear of rejection.“Stevie, y’know how I’ve been whispering dirty little nothings to ya, yeah?” The phrase “dirty litte nothings” makes Steve’s face light up red and Bucky returns it with a smirk through his worry.“Uh, yeah? Buck, have you really been makin’ fun of me?” He giggles the last couple words but Bucky’s heart just sinks.“Baby, no, I’ve been, well, I’ve been asking you to marry me.”





	Unconventional Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is based off of a post I saw forever ago where Bucky used his Russian dirty talk to blab about how much he wants to marry Steve. This takes place in my Recuperation series, but the first work is not needed to understand this. Most of them are/will be standalone. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter as @transates

He’s back with his Steve. And he’s more than recuperating.  
They are definitely the handsiest old couple that any of the team has seen. Bucky always manages to grab a handful of Steve’s ass, _‘cause damn, baby, look at those glutes!_ Steve blushes like a schoolgirl every time, and Bucky just can’t get enough of it. Steve tries to one-up him, but this is Bucky’s game.  
They do move on to the bedroom, and it’s way less vanilla than Bucky thought it would be ever since he came back. They did have a lot of catching up to do, in all honesty. They switch off, Bucky fucking his baby doll into next week or Steve just showing Bucky how much he really missed him, but there’s one thing Steve likes no matter who is in control that night.  
Bucky using that ridiculously sexy voice of his to talk dirty to him in Russian. 

It was just so unexpected, but Bucky was jack-hammering into him one night after a mission and he was so wound up. Bucky just did what he was good at, kissing up his neck to bite at his ear and whisper the dirtiest things he could think of. 

“Oh, _Stevie_ , fuck, baby doll. тебе так хорошо, c’mon.”

He just tightened up and let go with one hell of a shout and Bucky just chuckled like they were out at the bar or some shit, pushing him through two more orgasms and catching on to his little kink very quickly.  
It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t understand what his Bucky is groaning into the night, ok, sue him. He likes the way his voice somehow manages to get _that_ much more deeper and gruff, and Steve can practically hear the smug grin that Bucky gives when he pairs a particularly hard thrust with something akin to a growl and gets a choked off whimper in return. 

What _really_ kills Steve is when he’s got Bucky, doesn’t matter if he’s bouncing on his dick or writhing and crying under him, but he just can’t manage to keep his damn mouth shut. He’ll be holding Steve close, just whimpering and moving like he’s going to die. The night that Steve had Buck’s wrists tied to the bedpost, _thank you for the rope, Thor,_ Steve was afraid someone was going to hear and think Bucky was being murdered. His wrists were raw from yanking at the ropes, Steve keeping him on edge for hours.

“Oh, Stevie,” is the whimper that made molten gold settle in Steve’s belly. “Steve, can I please- oh, fuck. Just, пожалуйста препятствуйте мне прийти!”  
He was so gone. 

Bucky totally knew. He did it when he moaned about good food, when he gets frustrated, any time that he thinks it will affect Steve. Which is any time Bucky does it. But he knows that Steve gets nervous when they do anything that is normally in their bedroom in public. So when Bucky corners him in the kitchen _while I’m making toast, Buck, c’mon give me ten minutes,_ he is already hard as a rock by the time his back hits the counter and his lover’s mouth is on his neck. 

“Stevie, baby, it’ll be real quick.” And that makes Steve’s face all the way to his naval turn firetruck red, and he can feel the grin against his neck and in return he gives a full body shudder. The words start in as soon as Bucky lands another kiss on his pulse. 

“Steve, you really have no idea what you do to me, do you? Christ, babydoll. вы не будете моим? Love you, y’know.”

“I know, Buck. But someone is gonna see us if we don’t hurry up, or better, _go to the bedroom._ ”

“We’ll be just fine, darlin’. Я желаю вы как раз поженилось я. воля вы?”

“Bucky, we, we can’t, we’re in the kitchen, _my toast-_ “

“Fuck your toast, как раз поженитесь я.”

“Really, James?”

Their heads snap to Natasha, Starbucks in her hand a knowing smirk on her lips. Bucky’s face turns as red as Steve’s, a look of utter horror painted on, because Natalia fucking knew what he was saying-

“James, if you wanted to ask Steven to marry him, you should ask in a language he actually understands. Now go propose somewhere else, I want breakfast.” 

Bucky audibly gulped, ripping Steve away from the counter and dragging him to their room. He could hear Steve asking him what happened, what’s wrong, Bucky answer me, please. He goes to their shared room and sees Steve close the door behind him, his face scrunching with worry.

“Steve, I really gotta tell you somethings. It ain’t bad or anythin’, I promise.”

“Bucky, you can tell me anything, but you’re really starting to scare me.”

“You know I would never mean to do that. I love you a lot, y’know.”

Bucky breathes out a sigh and looks at the other super soldier. Lately he’s been thinking about finally marrying his Stevie, and that’s kind of translated into his dirty talk. Of course, Steve wouldn’t know that, so Bucky could confess these things to him without the anxiety and fear of rejection.

“Stevie, y’know how I’ve been whispering dirty little nothings to ya, yeah?” The phrase “dirty litte nothings” makes Steve’s face light up red and Bucky returns it with a smirk through his worry. 

“Uh, yeah? Buck, have you really been makin’ fun of me?” He giggles the last couple words but Bucky’s heart just sinks. 

“Baby, no, I’ve been, well, I’ve been asking you to marry me.”

“Oh Bucky, why didn’t you just say so? Of course I’d marry you, jerk.”

Steve yanks Bucky down onto the bed, and after a bit of adjustment, Bucky is under the blonde and staring back at him. His heart swells and the flesh hand reaches up to cup his face, thumb running over his bottom lip. This beautiful, strong man said yes. He’s been in love with this punk since he was seventeen years old; he should’ve asked him earlier.  
“Steve…” He whispers, and all he’s given back is the most gentle kiss his Stevie has ever given him before the metal hand runs up the other’s neck into his hair. There’s a smirk on Steve’s lips and then he’s grinding down against Bucky, hard and slow, like he’s in no hurry. Bucky whimpers at a particularly hard grind and he feels Steve’s hand at his drawstrings and his sweatpants are coming off. Steve is on him one moment and the next he’s crawling down Bucky’s body, lube in hand and Bucky spreads his legs to make room for him. Heaving himself onto his elbow, Bucky looks down to see Steve’s index finger circling his hole. Gasping, he bites his lip as Steve’s eyes meet his and he feels the finger breach him and go in to the second knuckle.

“Steve,” he whispers, and the silence isn’t there for long. Steve gives an answering smile and, finger still in Bucky, leans up to give him a kiss. The sneaky bastard slips in a second finger and scissors them, making Bucky gasp so that Steve could bite at his tongue. 

“Steve, c’mon, I need you.”

“I know, but you can wait just a little longer, yeah? Don’ wanna hurt you.”

“I don’t care, just, пожалуйста, я люблю тебя .”

Steve moans at that and licks his way up to Bucky’s groin, and Bucky’s breathing turns labored in kind. Steve’s own breath is ghosting over his cock, and all Bucky feels is his mouth dry up before hot, wet suction slides down to the base of his dick. The groan Bucky lets out gets a muffled chuckle down on Steve’s end, and it only makes him shudder. 

“Steve, please don’t tease me, please, I’m beggin’ ya, oh god,”

He feels Steve start to bob his head, and like always, Steve’s free hand slide up to his stomach to keep him from thrusting up. Bucky lies completely back and fists the blankets, body tensing as Steve plays him like a fiddle. He barely feels the third and fourth finger slide into him, but whines when Steve slowly slides off his dick to look down at him.

“If only you could see yourself right now. Jesus, Buck. I’m so damn sweet on you.”

“Stevie,” Bucky manages to whimper.

“I know,” Steve kisses down his neck, over his clavicles, and Bucky’s breath hitches when his tongue darts out to tease a nipple. “I want you to hold out for me, baby. Don’t come until I’m in you. Don’t come until I say.”

“Steve, I-“ is all Bucky gets out before Steve draws his fingers out of him and is grabbing the backs of his thighs to push him forward, lifting his hips and putting his knees near his head. Steve pushes his pants down to his thighs, and something about that makes Bucky flush and squirm with need. He feels the head of Steve’s cock circle his hole, and when he pushes in Bucky _whimpers._  
He slides in without stopping, and they both exhale when Steve bottoms out. Bucky clenches just to feel how absolutely _full_ he is, how well his other half fills him up utterly and completely. Steve pulls out to the tip at a glacial pace, and Bucky doesn’t realize that he’s babbling until Steve moans and shoves his cock back in. From then on, he squeezes Bucky’s thighs in keeps him there, giving him no leverage and watching Bucky clench on his cock and yank at the duvet. 

“Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, О черт, я люблю тебя,”

“Baby, you got no idea what you do t’ me. You drive me wild. I love you so much.”

Bucky groans as lava pools in his gut and his cock aches, tearing the comforter in his effort to ground himself against his impending orgasm. He sees smirk when he clenches down on his cock, a telltale sign that he’s close.

“Stevie, please let me come, I can’t-“

“You can and you will,” he punctuates his command with the pounding of his hips, pushing on Bucky’s thighs to lift his hips higher. Bucky’s cock gets wedged between his thighs and stomach, making him whine at the lack of friction.

Steve’s thrusts get harsher and he hunches over Bucky, looking into his eyes and Bucky begs with his body to hold on just a little longer for Steve.

“пожалуйста, я не могу. Oh god, oh god, oh,” 

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Bucky whimpers as his cock pulses, shooting come down his chest and even onto his neck. Steve doesn’t slow down, doesn’t let his hips stutter. He slows down, keeping the power behind his thrusts, making Bucky shout. 

“You’re so good for me. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Buck. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Bucky shudders, his cock pulsing one last time as Steve pushes him through a smaller orgasm. Steve bites his lip, grinding into Bucky before gasping and groaning as he released inside of Bucky.

“Of course I’d marry you. Been waiting for you to ask that for seventy years, Buck.”

“Тогда продолжай.”

“Love you, sweetness.”

“люблю тебя, baby doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Someone asked for the English translations and I feel like a jerk for forgetting. Thanks for all your support!
> 
> Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить - "please let me come"  
> Ты хочешь быть моим? - "won't you be mine?"  
> Я надеюсь, ты выйдешь за меня? Правда ведь? - "i wish you'd marry me. will you?"  
> Просто выходи за меня - "just marry me"


End file.
